This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generating power from wind energy has increased within the last several decades. Typically, a plurality of wind turbine blades are attached to a common hub, and the blades extend radially therefrom. The hub is operably connected to a power generator. Wind pushes and rotates the wind turbine blades to rotate the hub, which in turn drives the power generator to generate electricity.
It can be desirable to increase the size (e.g., radial length) of the wind turbine blades to thereby increase the amount of electricity produced. However, increasing the size of the blades can present design, engineering, manufacturing, and logistical problems, and structural integrity of the blades may suffer as a result.